


Lost & Found

by soul_writerr



Series: The Morning After [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M, Morning After, Secret Relationship, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny goes to work wearing Rafael's tie, and flirting ensues.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: The Morning After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584868
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHEY! You know I love our talks about these two and how grossly into each other they are, so I wrote a fic about them being shameless and flirty. I hope you enjoy this, and that your day is as lovely as you and as fulfilling as all the fics you've blessed me with.
> 
> This is also a reaction fic to Sonny constantly showing up in Rafael's ties. It's happened several times, and you know what they say about coincidences...

“Detective,” Rafael greeted as he made his way to Sonny’s desk. He watched Rafael come closer, once again fascinated by the authority with which he moved, the rhythmic swag in his steps. “What a lovely tie you’re wearing.”

Sonny looked down with a smile, running his fingers over the orange tie he’d nicked from the ADA’s closet that morning. “Thank you,” he chuckled, then looked around for a moment before fixing Rafael with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t find my own tie.” 

“It was under my bed,” Rafael replied in an undertone, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Oh,” he frowned slightly, surprised, thinking back to the previous night. “How did we manage that?”

“No idea,” Rafael shrugged, but his smirk was filthy. “I was… a little distracted.” 

Sonny smirked right back, just as wickedly. “Fair enough.” 

“What do you say you come retrieve your tie tonight?,” he asked, the tone of his voice dripping with intent. 

“Yeah?,” the Detective perked up, leaning closer to Rafael. “I’d say I _really_ need to get that tie back.” 

Rafael smiled, knowing. “I understand. Sometimes we can’t part with our favorites.”

Sonny licked his lips absentmindedly, his eyes dropping to Rafael’s mouth. “Exactly.”

“Tell me, Detective,” he stepped a little closer. “Can you describe that tie to me?”

“Uh,” Sonny blinked. Of course he couldn’t freaking remember the tie he’d been wearing last night. He was way more focused on Rafael’s, on wrapping his fingers around his bright pink tie and pulling him into a kiss that left them both weak in the knees, toes curling, and lips swollen. “I— uh, was it blue?” 

Rafael smirked again. “It was dark purple, a color I’m particularly fond of.” 

“Ah,” Sonny nodded, suddenly remembering the way Rafael’s quick fingers had pulled the knot of his tie undone before attacking the buttons of his white shirt, his mouth on Sonny's neck, Sonny's hands kneading Rafael's ass. “The purple one with black stripes.”

“It’s a good tie,” he leaned down, and whispered, “I’d _love_ to tie you up with it.”

Sonny choked, a garbled noise that sounded too loud in the mostly quiet bullpen. “Yes,” he replied, voice sounding rough and heavy. “Do it.”

Rafael’s look was nothing short of predatory, and Sonny shivered. “Tonight.”

“Tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a little kudo and a comment with your thoughts. I'm hoping that now that I'm on a bit of a break from Uni I'll be able to write a little more. 
> 
> MWAH! See you soon <3


End file.
